community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Kickpuncher (franchise)
History Season One In the study group's first year at Greendale, Abed hosted a special movie night in his dorm room for his friends. They spent the evening viewing bad movies and making fun of them while they watched. Troy, Shirley, Pierce and Chang were invited to one such viewing party where the 1980's film Kickpuncher was shown. The movie was a derivative low budget science fiction film about a cybernetic cop with bad acting and special effects that made it perfect to make fun of. Everyone but Pierce was able to get into the spirit of the evening as he made a number of unfunny and racist jokes. Despite this, and against the objections of the others, Abed invited Pierce to join the again for another viewing party the following night. Aware that he was not impressing his friends with his humor, Pierce hired the school's sketch comedy troop The Greendale Gooffaws to help wrote jokes for the next movie they were going to watch, "Kickpuncher 2: Code-Name Punch Kicker". Pierce went to the viewing party that night and quickly burned through a lot of his new material. Abed and Shirley were suspicious and accused him of preparing beforehand. Pierce at first feigned righteous indignation before ultimately confessing. He tried to storm out of Abed's dorm room but tripped and fell on his way out which finally elicited laughter from his friends. Season Two In the study group's second year at at Greendale, Abed gives Troy a DVD copy of "Kickpuncher: Detroit". Troy is ecstatic since the movie is sold out everywhere except for Detroit where it isn't that popular . Later, Abed goes on a "date" with Special Agent Robin Vohlers by watching the first "Kickpuncher" movie in his dorm room while she watched along with him inside a surveillance van . Troy and Abed later became good friends with a foreign student named Lukka. He too was a fan of Kickpuncher and had asked to borrow Abed's prized copy of "Kickpuncher III: The Final Kickening" DVD. Earlier, Britta learned he used to perform ethnic cleansing in the Balkans and tried to warn her friends. When they refused to listen she attempted to frame Lukka for the theft of Abed's DVD. This backfired when Abed revealed he had surveillance cameras in his dorm room which clearly showed Britta stealing the Kickpuncher DVD . Season Five .}} Other appearances on the show Season One *" Communication Studies: A "Kicksplasher" poster can be seen in the background of Abed's dorm room during the drunken montage. *Pascal's Triangle Revisited": The "Kicksplasher" poster is seen again at Abed's keg party. Season Two *"Custody Law and Eastern European Diplomacy": Britta steals a copy of Abed's Kickpuncher DVD. *"Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: The cover of Kickpuncher Miami is briefly shown in the opening sequence. Season Three *"Remedial Chaos Theory": A lot of Kickpuncher-related posters can be seen in the background. Season Four *"Conventions of Space and Time": A "Kickpuncher III" and "Kickpuncher: Detroit" poster can be seen in Troy's room. Season Six *"Lawnmower Maintenance and Postnatal Care": A "Kickpuncher Miami" poster is seen just after Britta berates Abed and Annie and leaves the apartment. *Laws of Robotics & Party Rights": A "Kicksplasher" DVD is seen to the right of Willy's iPad when placed on the shelf in Abed and Annie's apartment. Film Chronology There have been four explicitly stated "Kickpuncher" films in the fake franchise. Other films in the series include a spin-off and a reboot of the franchise. Trivia Homage "Mockbusters" " are low budget films which are intentionally made and marketed to resemble big budget, blockbuster type movies. Mockbusters capitalize on the success of such films by offering cheaper versions. Generally they have similar titles, themes and plots and are produced by smaller studios. These movies are usually released straight to DVD around the same time that their more high profile counterparts premiere. Mockbusters are sometimes mistaken to be the actual films they copy which has resulted in some controversy. Complaints range from customers who felt misled by the product and the bigger film studios suing for copyright infringement. *The reboot of the Kickpuncher franchise mentioned by Abed in "Bondage and Beta Male Sexuality" is a reference to the real life 2014 release of the reboot to the franchise. }} External links *Low-budget knockoff movies benefit from Hollywood blockbusters. *Inside the bizarre world of 'knock-off' movies which 'try to confuse viewers looking for Hollywood blockbusters'. Category:Recurring themes Category:Metafiction Category:Abed Nadir Category:Troy Barnes Category:Troy and Abed